Legacy
Legacy is a multimedia project for Star Wars: The Clone Wars episodes that went unfinished due to the series's cancellation in March 2013. The stories in these episodes are still considered Canon by Lucasfilm and were released in other media, namely comic books, animation reels and a novel. Dave Filoni expressed his hopes that more unproduced arcs will be added to Legacy. Following this, he announced that The Clone Wars would be revived through 12 new, fully-animated episodes to be released on Disney's streaming service. Son of Dathomir Crystal Crisis on Utapau Bad Batch Dark Disciple Star Wars: Dark Disciple is a novel written by Christie Golden based off of the scripts of an 8-episode arc from Seasons 7 and 8 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The story revolves around a mission, and emerging relationship, shared between Asajj Ventress and Quinlan Vos. Untitled Arcs A few other story arcs have been hinted at by Dave Filoni and other members of the production crew in several interviews (most prominently at Celebration Anaheim 2015), though there are currently no definite plans for their release. Ahsoka Tano Episodes With Ahsoka Tano's reappearance on [http://starwarsrebels.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Rebels Star Wars Rebels], Filoni said that three The Clone Wars arcs had been written after The Wrong Jedi in which Ahsoka appeared. He then expressed that he wants to take time before publicly releasing them, during which time would Ahsoka allude to some of those stories on Rebels. Ahsoka's Walkabout The arc known as "Ahsoka's Walkabout" was first revealed in a clip at Celebration Anaheim in 2015. Dave Filoni revealed that this story was Ahsoka's first appearance after she left the Jedi Order and showed her experiences in the Coruscant underworld. He went into more detail about this arc at Celebration Europe 2016 in the "Ahsoka's Untold Tales Panel" with Pablo Hidalgo and Ashley Eckstein. Ahsoka meets a young scoundrel named Nyx Okami, with whom she grows close. Ahsoka and Okami become involved in the smuggling world and its various crime syndicates, which presented a conflict of interest for her. Filoni said that "even though she is not technically a Jedi anymore, that doesn't mean she's not gonna behave like one." Ahsoka would have slowly discovered her role in a larger world as she built a new life for herself. The "Star Wars: The Clone Wars Sneak Peek" panel at Star Wars Celebration Chicago 2019 revealed that this arc will be included in the upcoming revival season on Disney+, though it appeared that Okami's character was replaced by two new characters. Return to the Jedi Another arc discussed in "Ahsoka's Untold Tales" was one in which Ahsoka would have returned to the Jedi Temple when unknown entities were at work in the depths below the Temple that endangered the Jedi, most notably Yoda. Ahsoka joins her former allies to investigate the ruins of an ancient Sith Temple buried beneath the foundation of the Jedi Temple. The arc would have featured a brief but dangerous encounter between Ahsoka and Darth Sidious himself. Siege of Mandalore The final story arc on Mandalore was first hinted at by Season 7 concept art posted by Dave Filoni on StarWars.com, showing Ahsoka appointing Bo-Katan Kryze as provisional leader (presumably) of Mandalore. Later on, in the Season 2 premiere of Star Wars Rebels, returning character Captain Rex mentions that he served alongside Tano "from the Battle of Christophsis to the Siege of Mandalore." Further interviews in "Rebels Recon", behind the scenes webisodes for Rebels, have explained that this arc was to be at the conclusion of the eighth and final season of The Clone Wars. The would-be series finale took place during the events of Revenge of the Sith and then stretched past them, showing what happened to Ahsoka in the aftermath of Order 66. This arc will be included in the revival run to be released on Disney+ in 2019. Bounty Hunter Arc Author and artist Pablo Hidalgo made several references to a Bounty Hunter arc before the release of The Lost Missions, which was originally produced for Season 5 and would have shown the fates of Aurra Sing, Cad Bane, and Boba Fett. At Celebration Anaheim, Dave Filoni and Pablo Hidalgo went into more detail about this arc, showing concept art and a few developed story reels, some of which included encounters with Tusken Raiders. They stated that they "were planning on bringing Cad Bane back," and this arc would have brought Fett and Bane together. Kashyyyk Matt Michnovetz wrote a four-episode story arc featuring Kashyyyk that would have established the "good relations" that Yoda had with the Wookiees as mentioned in Revenge of the Sith. Dave Filoni delved into the story at the "Untold Clone Wars Stories" panel during Celebration Anaheim. He revealed that these episodes introduced the idea of the Wookiees being under siege by the Separatists with the help of Trandoshan mercenaries. Echo would have appeared serving with the Bad Batch. They appeared in an early animation reel fighting alongside the Wookiees against large, spider-like creatures called kinraths. Tarfful and Chewbacca would have played major roles as well, with the former communing with the trees for permission to fight on their sacred lands. The clones questioned the Wookiees' tactics, showing different kinds of warriors finding common ground while fighting the Separatists. "Top Gun with Clones" Writer Brent Friedman has said that Rex was the focus of several story arcs in future seasons. One of them was a 4-part arc written for Season 8 in which Rex would have been "stuck" with R2-D2 as a result of rivalries between servicemen, as described at Celebration Anaheim. In an interview with the Rebels Report podcast, Friedman talked about the story: Rex and Artoo would have captured a Super Battle Droid and became attached to it over time (as a nod to Terminator 2). He described the story as "fun" and "dark in its own way." No further references to that arc have been made, either in story or plans for its release. Gallery Video Legacy External Links * The Clone Wars Legacy on StarWars.com * Star Wars Rebels Co-Creator on Season 1's Big Death and Big Return and Where Season 2 Will Go on IGN.com * Star Wars: The Clone Wars “Bad Batch” 4-Episode Arc Coming To Star Wars Celebration on StarWars.com * SWCA: The Untold Clone Wars Panel Liveblog on StarWars.com * Ahsoka's Untold Tales Panel | Star Wars Celebration Europe 2016 on YouTube Category:Seasons